


The Queen Has Summoned

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my old fluffy stories.  It would have taken place sometime in Season 2.  The Vampire Queen has summoned all female vampires and Pam has to take Jessica with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Has Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

“No I won’t do it.” Pam screamed.

“You leave tomorrow night right after sundown.” Eric said calmly.

“I’m not going to do it.”

“Pam don’t make me say it.”

Pam frowned. Eric hated to resort to “As your maker I command you.” He considered it a sign of weakness if he had to resort to that for obedience.

“Eric, can’t someone else take her?”

“No. The Queen has ordered all female vampires in the state to attend a conference. Someone has to be responsible for Jessica.”

“She’s Compton’s problem.”

“Yes, but he is not female. Jessica is under my jurisdiction and you will be responsible for her behavior. End of discussion.”

“All right. I’ll take her but she may have some bumps and bruises if she doesn’t listen to me.”

“That’s fine. Bill isn’t firm enough with her.

The next evening they drove up to Bill’s house and could hear the screaming.

“I’m not going! I have a date with Hoyt.”

“Jessica you don’t have a choice. The Queen has summoned you.”

“Queen? I’m an American. I don’t have to listen to any queen.”

“Jessica you have to go with Pam and that’s final.” Bill said

“I’m eighteen you can’t make me go.”

“As your maker I command you.”

Eric sighed and rang the doorbell. “Weakling.”

Bill opened the door. “Jessica, Pam is here to take you.”

“I hate you!” Jessica snapped.

“Feelings mutual honey.” Pam mumbled.

Bill smiled weakly. “Now Jessica, be on your best behavior around the Queen. You may see some shocking things in her court.”

“Like what?”

Pam sighed. “Shocking? Bill does she watch HBO?”

“Yes.”

“Then she can’t be shocked.”

Jessica stuck out her tongue. “Gross! I don’t want to go to an orgy.”

“Eric she is going to get me killed.” Pam complained.

Eric nodded. “Bill, fix it.”

“Jessica, the Queen is your superior. She holds the power of life and death over you. If you act out Pam will punish you.”

“Oh goody.” Pam smiled.

“Only if she acts out Pam.” Bill snarled. “Jessica if you are shocked by anything you see in the Queen’s court just tell her you’re a virgin and she may excuse you from the room.”

Pam was shocked. “You’re a virgin?”

Jessica looked like she wanted to sink into the floor. “Bill, how could you tell them? I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“You’re already dead.” Eric said.

“I hate all of you!”


End file.
